Beyblade 17-18
by Zane Hietala
Summary: Nous sommes en 2017. Le temps a bien changé depuis l'époque des Bladebreakers, mais lorsque Mr. Dickenson tombe malade, tous les anciens se réunissent au Japon, à son chevet. Que sont-ils devenus?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Beyblade, ses personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic a été écrite dans le seul but de divertir les quelques lecteurs qui s'y attarderont. **

**Bonjour à vous! Je vous présente Beyblade 17-18. Ce n'est pas le titre le plus fantastique de l'univers, mais c'est celui que j'ai toujours utilisé et je m'y suis habituée au point qu'il m'est maintenant impossible de renommer la fic. Cette histoire se passe donc des années après G-Revolution (qui a eu lieu en 2003), soit en 2017 et 2018. Les beybladeurs ont vieilli, des chemins se sont séparés, d'autre se sont unis. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque monsieur Dickinson tombe malade et qu'ils se retrouvent tous? **

**Note : Dans cette fic, j'utilise principalement les noms originaux en japonais. Il y aura divers couples et quelques OC. **

**Beyblade 17-18**

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

_Tokyo  
Octobre 2017_

Même au beau milieu de la nuit, Tokyo était une ville animée et lumineuse. Les gens sortaient au karaoké, les taxis ramenaient les fêtards trop ivres pour marcher chez eux, les touristes se promenaient pour profiter de l'ambiance. Cependant, Takao Kinomiya n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Il avait reçu un appel urgent pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

Il gara sa voiture dans le stationnement de l'hôpital et passa machinalement sa carte dans le parcomètre. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il serait là.

À peine une heure plus tôt, il se préparait tranquillement à aller dormir, lorsqu'il avait reçu cet appel. Monsieur Dickenson était de retour à l'hôpital de toute urgence. Son cancer était revenu, plus grave qu'il y a deux ans. L'ancien président de la BBA était vieux, veuf depuis plusieurs années et sans réelle famille, c'est donc Takao qui était accouru à son chevet à l'époque et c'était encore lui qu'on avait appelé en premier.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de se présenter en arrivant à la réception, l'infirmier le reconnut tout de suite et le guida vers la chambre. L'avantage quand on a été trois fois champion du monde de beyblade c'est que le Japon en entier connaît votre nom et votre visage.

On le guida à travers l'hôpital jusqu'au troisième étage.

«Merci d'être venu aussi vite, commenta l'infirmier, nous n'étions pas sûrs d'arriver à vous rejoindre.

-Ça va, je ne dormais pas encore. Comment va-t-il?

-Pas très bien j'en ai peur… Le médecin lui a parlé… Mais il vous dira tout ça lui-même.»

L'infirmier fit signe à Takao d'entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt entré dans la chambre de monsieur Dickenson, une forte odeur de médicaments le prit au visage.

Ce dernier était couché dans le lit, les yeux mi-clos, une intraveineuse dans le bras. Il était d'une blancheur cadavérique et pour la première fois Takao remarqua à quel point il était vieux. Des rides profondes creusaient son visage et si quinze ans auparavant il était un petit homme rondelet, il avait atrocement maigri depuis le début de sa maladie et n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Cependant, il était parfaitement réveillé et se redressa dans son lit dès que l'ancien champion du monde s'approcha de son lit.

«Takao! Je suis si heureux de te voir!

-Moi de même Monsieur Dickenson. Heureux de voir que vous allez bien… m'enfin…

-Je te suis reconnaissant d'être venu si vite.

-Oh, c'est rien ça m'sieur. Mais dites-moi… vous avez vu le docteur?

-Oui… J'ai bien peur que les nouvelles soient mauvaises…

Monsieur Dickenson prit un air grave, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait des informations importantes à communiquer.

-Mon cancer est revenu… mais plus fort cette fois… Je suis en phase terminale.

Takao sentit son visage se décomposer.

-Non, c'est pas vrai! Vous ne pouvez pas… vous…

-Calme-toi Takao.

-Vous allez vous battre et vous allez survivre!

Takao semblait réellement bouleversé. Depuis toutes ces années, il considérait l'ancien président de la BBA comme un membre de sa famille. Qu'il meure était… inimaginable.

L'espace d'un instant il se sentit défaillir et dû s'asseoir sur le lit. La tête dans les mains, il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

-Combien de temps? Parvint-il seulement à articuler.

-Peu de temps j'en ai peur mon garçon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais seulement avoir besoin de ton aide pour…

-Pour n'importe quoi! Comptez sur moi! Je vais appeler tout le monde! Ils viendront tous vous voir! Je vais m'occuper de tous vos papiers! Vous ne serez pas seul Mr. Dickenson!

Et c'est un Takao bouleversé, mais souriant, qui aggripa les épaules du viellard pour lui faire part de ses résolutions. Mr. Dickenson tenta de lui dire que ce ne serait pas nécessaire, mais l'infirmier les interrompu en toquant à la porte.

-Sans vouloir vous déranger, il est l'heure de dormir.

-C'est vrai, vous avez raison. Je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez monsieur! Appelez-moi quand vous en avez envie!

Et sur ces mots, Takao sortit en trombe de la chambre, sous l'air médusé de l'infirmier, sans penser qu'il n'avait pas laissé le malade terminer sa phrase. Monsieur Dickenson de son côté souriait faiblement.

-Un brave garçon ce Takao Kinomiya, n'est-ce pas?», dit-il seulement.

Au fil des ans, les équipes de beyblade de leur génération avaient cessé de jouer pour se consacrer à d'autres activités. Le beyblade était un sport exigeant et peu de joueurs se rendaient à trente ans en jouant encore au niveau professionnel. Cependant, les principales équipes- celles qui revenaient inévitablement aux Championnats du Monde- avaient tissé des liens et Takao se dit qu'il serait juste de les avertir de la maladie de Mr. Dickinson. Après tout, il avait toujours traité les différents joueurs comme ses propres enfants, sans discrimination. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable et calcula mentalement les fuseaux horaire. Il pouvait encore passer quelques appels sans problème…


	2. Emily

**Disclaimer : Beyblade, ses personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic a été écrite dans le seul but de divertir les quelques lecteurs qui s'y attarderont. **

**Rebonjour! Merci pour vos reviews, elles furent grandement appréciées. Voici donc le second chapitre, qui se concentre sur Emily. **

**Beyblade 17-18**

Chapitre 2 : Emily

_Chicago  
Octobre 2017_

_8h du matin_

Emily York s'étira avant son jogging matinal. Elle avait un peu négligé l'entraînement dernièrement, mais il était grand temps de s'y remettre. L'hiver approchait et elle ne pourrait pas courir dehors lorsque le froid arriverait.

Chaussée de ses espadrilles de sport et vêtue de son pull aux couleurs de l'université, elle partit vers le parc à petites foulées, tâchant de ne pas s'épuiser dès le départ.

Elle était loin l'époque où elle méprisait les joggeurs! Le temps où elle jouait au beyblade au niveau professionnel et où un entraînement minimal durait deux heures! Cependant, son horaire chargé ne lui permettait plus d'avoir la forme olympique qu'elle avait à l'époque et le jogging était bien le seul entraînement qui ne demandait ni appareil sophistiqué, ni abonnement à une salle de gym.

Il est vrai qu'au fil des années, Emily était devenue de plus en plus occuppée. Elle avait complété son doctorat, avait travaillé pour la BBA durant un bon moment avant de mener ses propres recherches aux côtés de Judy Tate. Elle enseignait également à l'université à temps partiel.

Il va sans dire que sa carrière était une réussite. Emily avait toujours été brillante et elle avat su tirer profit de son talent, même si ses recherches se concentraient exclusivement sur le beyblade, au grand damn de sa mère qui aurait adoré avoir un médecin dans la famille.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la vibration de son téléphone portable, qui ne la quittait jamais.

«Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-elle à haute voix

-Un numéro inconnu en provenance du Japon, lui répondit la voix artificielle du contrôle vocal.

-Je le prends.

Emily s'arrêta et prit l'appareil dans une poche de son short.

-Ohayo? Fit-elle dans un japonais approximatif.

-Emily! Emily, c'est toi?

-Takao? Ça fait une éternité! Dit Emily d'une voix enjouée, reconnaissant la voix de son ami.

-Ouais, _long time no see_… Écoute Emily, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles…

-Quoi donc?

Le visage d'Emily blanchit au fur et à mesure que le Japonais lui résumait les événements. Au final elle fit fuir deux écureuils curieux en hurlant :

-QUOI? Non mais c'est pas possible!

-C'est ce que je croyais moi aussi… Mais je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux…

-C'est terrible, terrible… Je ne peux pas croire… Je vais téléphoner à Judy. Je vais me rendre au Japon le plus vite possible, compte sur moi.

-Tu pourrais contacter le reste de ton ancienne équipe aussi?

-Bien sûr!

Emily entendit Takao hésiter à l'autre bout du fil avant de demander :

-Tu… tu veux contacter Max? Ou moi je le fais?

-Ce serait mieux si tu le faisais, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix sèche, tu sais, avec le divorce et tout…

-D'accord. Je comprends.

-Merci Takao.

-Écoute, si toi et les PPB All-Stars pouvez venir… je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.

-Oui, nous viendrons. Je te recontacte. Au revoir Takao.»

Emily se passa les mains sur le visage et prit quelques instants pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. La journée avait bien commencé pourtant…

Elle ne pouvait croire que Monsieur Dickenson allait mourir. Elle le voyait toujours avec ses yeux d'enfant, avec sa moustache et sa canne, presque immortel. Mais le temps n'épargne personne, elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Elle fit volte-face et rentra chez elle, au pas de course cette fois.

Le jogging était repoussé à une date indéterminée.

**Le nom de famille d'Emily varie selon les sources. Dans certaines c'est York, dans d'autres c'est Watson. Ici j'ai choisi York. **

**L'histoire se passe en 2017, j'intègre donc quelques éléments 'futuristes'. **


	3. Lee

**Disclaimer : Beyblade, ses personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic a été écrite dans le seul but de divertir les quelques lecteurs qui s'y attarderont. **

**Note : Dans la version originale, les White Tigers s'appellent Bai Hu Zu. **

**Beyblade 17-18**

Chapitre 3 : Lee

_Hangzou  
Octobre 2017_

_22h_

Lee ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Depuis quelques temps, il avait beaucoup de mal à s'endormir et se réveillait fréquemment. Peut-être à cause de la grossesse de sa femme. Il devait admettre que de la voir enfler à vue d'œil et de savoir qu'un bébé serait là dans quatre mois à peine le mettait dans tous ses états.

Pas elle. Elle était calme. Elle attendait la venue de son fils avec une sérénité qui dépassait l'entendement. Ils avaient passé tant de mois à attendre, espérer, à faire des allers-retours chez le médecin que Lee se disait que cette grossesse ne pouvait se passer tranquillement et qu'il y avait forcément un truc qui clochait.

Il se rendit à la cuisine histoire de se changer les idées. Il se prit un verre d'eau et regarda la lune par la fenêtre.

Hangzou était définitivement beaucoup plus tranquille que Shanghai. Le couple avait réussi à se trouver une très belle maison et Lee coachait une équipe de beyblade locale tout en vivant tranquillement grâce à l'argent qu'il avait accumulé au cours de ses années dans le monde du beyblade professionnel.

La Bai Hu Zu avait cessé les compétitions il y a deux ans à peine et si parfois il regrettait la poussée d'adrénaline avant un match, sa nouvelle vie le comblait bien en général.

En voulant regagner son lit, l'homme remarqua une lumière émanant de son téléphone posé sur la table. Il y jeta un œil et constata qu'il avait manqué sept appels.

Intrigué (mais qui diantre pouvait avoir un besoin urgent de le contacter à cette heure?), il recomposa le numéro sans même tenter de voir à qui il appartenait.

Une voix familière décrocha à l'autre bout du fil.

«Lee! Enfin! J'essayais de te joindre!

Takao Kinomiya. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Lee esquissa un rictus avant de répondre :

-Je sais, j'ai vu. Tu sais il est quelle heure ici?

-Oui, il est encore plus tard à Tokyo, mais écoute-moi c'est urgent.

-Chut, cesse de crier, si ça continue comme ça ma femme va t'entendre.

-Toutes mes excuses. Je reviens de l'hôpital.

-L'hôpital?

Le ton du Japonais n'était pas normal. Lee prit le temps de s'asseoir, comprenant qu'une discussion sérieuse s'annonçait.

-Oui. Monsieur Dickenson est mal.

-Comment ça mal? Il n'était pas guéri il y a deux ans?

-Non, c'est revenu.

-Comment ça revenu?

-Je vais laisser tomber les détails. Il va mal.

Takao marqua une pause avant de chuchoter :

-Il va mourir Lee. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps. »

En entendant ces mots, Lee sentit son cœur se serrer. Ainsi donc la mort le rattrapait lui aussi!

-Merde…

Lee enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Takao résuma toute l'histoire en tâchant de n'oublier aucun détail. Il termina par :

-J'ai essayé de joindre Mao et Rei, mais ils ne répondent pas, c'est-

-Je sais, le coupa Lee, ils sont en voyage. Un truc de couple dans les Bahamas. Je vais m'occuper de les prévenir. Je vais prévenir le reste de mon équipe aussi. Tu peux compter sur nous.

-Merci Lee.

-De rien. Je te rappelle demain.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit.

-À toi aussi.»

Mais la nuit s'annonçait mauvaise. Lee se sentait comme si on lui avait asséné un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Pour tous les beybladeurs de sa génération, Mr. Dickenson avait fait office de mentor, de conseiller et il était respecté de tous. Jamais un président n'avait été aussi estimé depuis. Même Judy Tate, qui était la nouvelle présidente depuis quelques années, n'avait pas réussi à recréer ce lien entre la nouvelle génération de beybladeurs et elle.

Il réussit rapidement à rejoindre Gaou et Kiki et leur expliqua la situation, mais Rei et Mao restèrent injoignables. Il décida donc de leur envoyer un texto les sommant de le rappeler. Il était inutile de leur téléphoner une seconde fois, ils ne regardaient leurs portables que lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas occupés à roucouler sur la plage (c'est-à-dire rarement). De plus, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était où ils étaient et il n'avait pas envie de calculer. Autant retourner dormir et attendre leur appel.

De retour dans la chambre, Lee vit qu'il avait réveillé son épouse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Fit-elle en s'étirant, je t'ai entendu parler dans la cuisine.

Lee s'assit sur le lit et lui résuma toute la situation.

«Tu es sûr que tu dois aller au Japon? Demanda sa femme.

-Selon Takao il n'en a plus pour longtemps, mais je comprendrais si tu refuses que j'y aille, répondit Lee, se sentant tout à coup coupable d'exposer son épouse à un stress supplémentaire.

«Mais non, vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle.

-Tu es sûre?

-Mais oui. Passe quelques jours au Japon, va rendre visite à Mr. Dickenson.

-Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Je vais demander à ma mère de passer, ça lui fera plaisir. Du reste, je suis enceinte, pas handicapée physiquement! Je peux encore marcher toute seule!

-Merci. »

Lee sourit à sa femme, qui l'encouragea à venir s'étendre avec elle. En quelques secondes, elle avait totalement dissipé ses craintes.

Malgré les récentes mauvaises nouvelles, Lee s'endormit comme une pierre.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, une Chinoise aux cheveux extraordinairement rose sortit de la piscine après y avoir joyeusement barbotté durant une demi-heure.

Elle et Rei passaient des vacances magnifiques et Mao se prit à regretter qu'elles touchent à leur fin. Cependant, Rei devait rentrer au bercail bientôt afin de préparer son équipe pour les Championnats du monde.

En parlant du loup, ce dernier fit irruption au bord de la piscine pendant que Mao se séchait les cheveux. Elle voulut l'accueillir amoureusement, mais elle changea d'avis en voyant son air grave.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je viens d'avoir ton frère au téléphone, répondit Rei en baissant la voix.

-Des mauvaises nouvelles?

-J'en ai peur.»

Mao soupira avant d'enrouler la serviette autour de sa taille. Les vacances étaient terminées on dirait bien.


	4. Romero

**Disclaimer : Beyblade, ses personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic a été écrite dans le seul but de divertir les quelques lecteurs qui s'y attarderont. **

**Oh wow, rayast est de retour! Merci pour ta review^^ Ça fait si longtemps dis donc! **

**Beyblade 17-18**

Chapitre 4 : Romero

_Barcelone  
Octobre 2017  
15h_

Romero admira son reflet dans une des glaces géantes de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son petit ami. Décidément, cette veste lui allait bien. Ni trop courte ni trop longue, elle lui donnait l'air d'un homme du monde tout en ayant ce qu'il fallait d'originalité pour attirer le regard. Il hocha la tête en souriant, décidant que ce serait sa tenue pour le dîner de ce soir.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par une vieille chanson de Madonna qui retentit soudainement dans toute la pièce.

Son téléphone.

Romero contempla tout d'abord l'idée de ne pas répondre, mais il se dit que c'était peut-être son patron, il prit donc l'appareil en soupirant.

«¡_Holà_!

-Hey Romero! Enfin!

Ne reconnaissant pas cette voix qui parlait anglais avec un accent asiatique, Romero articula prudemment :

- _¿Quién es?_

-Romero, je ne parle pas espagnol.»

Romero mit un bon moment avant de reconnaître Takao et quand ce fut le cas, il fut si content d'avoir des nouvelles que le Japonais en oublia quelques instants les raisons de son appel et répondit joyeusement aux questions de Romero au sujet de ses enfants tandis que ce dernier lui résumait son week-end en Catalogne. Cependant, Takao retrouva brusquement son sérieux et le coupa en lui disant :

-Romero, pardon, je t'appelais parce que j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est au sujet de Julia? Elle a fait des bêtises?

-Pas que je sache… de toute façon comment je le saurais? Elle est retournée en Espagne non?

-Oui, mais elle file un mauvais cotton depuis son retour du Pôle Nord.

-Moscou, elle vivait à Moscou, corrigea Takao.

-C'est du pareil au même, pouffa Romero, même température, des gens habillés comme des ours qui grognent à la place de parler. »

Takao savait que Romero plaisantait, mais il comprenait son ressentiment. Il considérait les jumeaux Fernandez comme ses enfants et n'aimait pas les voir déprimés. Cette réflexion ramena Takao une nouvelle fois au sujet de son appel et il débita :

«Écoute-moi Romero, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai encore beaucoup d'appels à passer. Tu te rappelles de Mr. Dickenson?

-Bien sûr, un homme si charmant, comment aurais-je pu l'oublier?

-Il va mal.»

Takao raconta une fois de plus sa visite à l'hôpital, mais il fut interrompu au milieu de son récit par Romero qui s'écria :

«Mais c'est… HORRIBLE! Pauvre Mr. Dickenson! Takao, il faut y aller, nous allons nous rendre dans ton pays, à son chevet! Je n'ai pas encore parlé aux jumeaux, mais je les forcerais s'il faut! Ou non mieux… j'ai une idée EXTRAORDINAIRE! Appelle TOUTES les anciennes équipes et dis-leur d'aller le voir au Japon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

Takao s'étrangla de rire à l'autre bout du fil.

-C'est exactement ce que j'allais suggérer, répondit-il, nous avons eu la même idée! J'ai contacté quelques personnes, plusieurs m'ont promis qu'ils prenaient le premier avion.

-Quand vont-ils arriver?

-Je ne suis pas sûr, ça va dépendre du décalage horaire.

-Tu as raison, j'avais oublié ce détail. C'est vrai. J'en ferai de même. Je viendrai à la nage s'il faut. Je m'occupe de Julia et Raul, je vais m'occuper du Bathalion aussi.

-Merci Romero. Vraiment. Fit Takao en soupirant.

-Mais non Takao. Merci à toi. C'est un geste incroyablement gentil que tu fais.

-C'est la moindre des choses… je dois beaucoup à cet homme.

-Comme nous tous mon garçon, comme nous tous, acheva Romero.»


	5. Bryan

**Disclaimer : Beyblade, ses personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic a été écrite dans le seul but de divertir les quelques lecteurs qui s'y attarderont. **

**Beyblade 17-18**

Chapitre 5 : Bryan

_Moscou  
Octobre 2017_

_17h_

_Dringgggg_

_Dringgggg_

Daria Kuznetsova entendit parfaitement la sonnerie incroyablement rétro du téléphone portable de son époux, mais choisit sciemment de l'ignorer. Elle n'était pas sa secrétaire et s'il voulait recevoir des appels, il n'avait qu'à emmener son téléphone avec lui.

Elle entendit le 'bip' distinctif lorsque l'appel fut redirigé vers la messagerie vocale. Elle s'attendait à entendre la voix d'un membre de la famille, mais à la place ce fut une voix inconnue qui retentit dans toute la pièce, une voix qui parlait anglais doublé d'un fort accent.

«Hey Bryan! C'est moi, Takao Kinomiya! Écoute, j'essaie de vous rejoindre mais aucun de vous ne répond, y'a pas de réseau en Russie ou quoi? C'est juste pour te dire que… j'ai des mauvaises nouvelles… Rappelle-moi vite okay? Ou sinon envoie-moi un texto, un email, un pigeon voyageur, mais c'est impor-

Le message fut brusquement coupé lorsque Daria se décida finalement à répondre.

-Hey, salut Takao.

-Qui c'est?

-C'est Daria. L'autre idiot a encore oublié son portable, normal que t'arrives pas à le rejoindre.

Takao esquissa un petit sourire- Daria n'était pas spécialement réputée pour avoir la langue dans sa poche ni pour faire des politesses.

-C'est quoi ta mauvaise nouvelle? Je vais lui faire le message quand il va rentrer.

-Il va rentrer quand?

-N'importe quand. Ça va surtout dépendre de la circulation.

-Et Yuri et Sergei ne sont pas chez eux?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je suis pas leur mère.

-Bon d'accord. Tu te rappelles Mr. Dickenson?

-Le petit moustachu? Oui, pourquoi?

Takao résuma brièvement les événements de la soirée. Lorsqu'il finit, Daria resta silencieuse un moment au bout du fil avant de marmonner :

-Je vais demander à mes parents de garder la petite. Oui, je vais faire ça.

-Quoi? Fit Takao qui n'était pas sûr à qui s'adressait cette remarque.

-Je vais faire garder la petite par mes parents. On prend le premier avion pour Tokyo.

-T'es sérieuse là? Bryan va être d'accord?

-Bien sûr! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le serait pas.

-D'accord, fit le Japonais incertain s'il devait être admiratif ou dubitatif.

Il y eut l'espace d'un instant un silence inconfortable et Takao s'apprêtait à raccrocher, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits en fond sonore.

-Hey, j'entends du bruits derrière, c'est Bryan qui est rentré?

-Non, c'est la petite qui joue.

-Oh, fit Takao d'une voix soudain moins sérieuse, comment elle va?

-Très bien, trop bien même. Elle court partout et elle met la maison dans un désordre incroyable.

-Ah ça je comprends, c'était pareil à cet âge avec les jumeaux.

-Parlant d'eux, comment vont-ils? Comment va Meiko?

-Très bien, elle reprend le travail petit à petit.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à discuter de leurs enfants respectifs, lorsque Takao entendit au loin le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Daria lui dit :

-C'est lui, attends une minute.

Takao patienta, tâchant d'ignorer les bribes de conversation qu'il percevait en arrière-plan. Quelques instants plus tard, une voix familière retentit à l'autre bout du fil.

-Takao! Ça fait longtemps! Daria m'a raconté.

-C'est affreux non?

-Tu peux le dire!

-Donc qu'est-ce que tu as décidé? Demanda Takao.

-Daria t'a dit qu'on prenait le premier avion non? C'est ce qu'on va faire. Qui d'autre as-tu rejoint?

-Emily vient de me confirmer que tous les anciens PPB All-Stars allaient venir, Lee va s'occuper de prévenir la Bai Hu Zu, Romero va être là et s'occuper d'avertir Raul et Julia ainsi que l'équipe de Miguel et là j'essayais de rejoindre ton équipe et tu es le premier à qui je parle.

-Sergei ne répondra pas, il est à l'hôpital.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, il va mal?

-Non, mais sa femme va accoucher n'importe quand. M'enfin… d'ici une semaine, mais les docs veulent qu'elle reste allitée pour les derniers temps.

-Ah d'accord…

-Daria va essayer de parler à Julia.

-Elles sont restées en contact? Dit Takao étonné.

-Takao, soupira Bryan, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne vit plus ici qu'on l'a exclue de nos vies. Si notre très cher ex-capitaine n'est pas content, il n'aura qu'à aller se faire voir.

-Bon point, répondit le Japonais en riant.

-Plus sérieusement, je te recontacte pour les détails.

-D'accord.

-Et Takao?

-Hm?

-Merci de nous avoir contactés.

-Oh… c'est rien.» répondit Takao maladroitement.

La reconnaissance que les anciens beybladeurs éprouvaient à son égard ce soir allait finir par le rendre mal à l'aise.

* * *

**Meiko : Oui rayast, je t'ai encore piqué le nom de ton perso! J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas? **

**Ici, je n'ai pas utilisé le nom original de Bryan parce qu'il ne me plaît pas. **


	6. Garland

**Disclaimer : Beyblade, ses personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic a été écrite dans le seul but de divertir les quelques lecteurs qui s'y attarderont. **

**Malys: Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise! J'ai casé Rei avec Mao parce qu'ils finissent ensemble dans l'histoire originale, mais je pense que Rei ferait un beau couple avec n'importe qui en fait. Ils devraient se le partager. :D **

**Beyblade 17-18**

Chapitre 6 : Garland

_Hanau  
Octobre 2017_

**_16h_**

_«_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn.»

Garland Siebald s'essuya le front avant de se remettre en position et de recommencer sa série de coups de pieds.

_«_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn.»

Compter les coups l'aidait à se concentrer et à ne pas perdre de puissance, autrement son esprit avait tendance à divaguer et il ne pouvait se le permettre. _Un bon entraînement est un entraînement qui allie la force du corps et de l'esprit_, cita-t-il mentalement, ce précepte étant inscrit dans le grand livre de la famille Siebald depuis des générations.

Il s'apprêtait à passer aux poings, lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière à l'entrée du dojo :

«Garland!

Sa mère l'appelait. Depuis qu'elle était devenue veuve, Garland était venu s'installer avec elle à Hanau afin qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Lui-même ne s'en plaignait pas- à vrai dire la maison de Hanau était plus spacieuse, plus belle et plus riche que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dénicher à Berlin et depuis qu'il n'était plus beybladeur professionnel, il n'avait plus besoin d'habiter la capitale.

«Ja, mutter?

-Un appel pour toi, fit madame Siebald en lui tendant l'appareil, un monsieur Ki…Kano… Kayokohama… bref, un Chinois qui parle anglais.

Garland haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Il ne connaissait aucun _Monsieur Kiquelquechose_ de la Chine. Cependant, il préféra ne pas passer de commentaire et répondit :

-Oui?

-Garland?

-Oui? Qui est-ce?

-C'est moi, Takao Kinomiya!

-Takao… mais… tu n'es pas Chinois! S'exclama Garland avec surprise.

-Non, pas que je sache, fit Takao, ne sachant comment interpréter ce commentaire.

-Ma mère croyait que tu étais Chinois. Je pense qu'elle ne fait pas la différence.

-Mais… mais il y a une différence! Ce n'est pas la même langue, pas la même écriture, nous ne nous ressemblons même pas!

-Pour un Occidental…

-On a déjà eu cette discussion, le coupa Takao, pour l'instant il y a plus important. »

Garland soupira. Il n'aimait pas se faire couper la parole, cependant, il se dit que pour que Takao l'appelle soudainement directement depuis du Japon (d'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il au Japon?), ce devait être urgent. Il lutta donc contre l'envie de répliquer et se contenta de rester silencieux.

Avec tout le respect qu'il lui devait, Garland n'aimait pas spécialement Takao. Bien sûr, il appréciait ses manières joviales, son grand sens moral et son talent de beybladeur, mais il l'avait toujours jalousé.

Garland n'était jamais devenu champion du monde de beyblade. Son équipe avait eu une longue et belle carrière, mais ils n'avaient jamais accédé au titre de champions. L'époque où ils jouaient pour Boris Balkov était restée celle où ils s'étaient approchés le plus près de la gloire.

Après la chute de Balkov et du même coup celle de BEGA, Garland, Mystel, Brooklyn et Ming-Ming avaient voulu continuer à jouer au beyblade. Mose était retourné auprès de sa famille, argumentant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de jouer maintenant que sa sœur était guérie.

Ils avaient essayé de jouer sous divers noms, cependant le public les connaissaient déjà sous le nom de BEGA, ils avaient donc baptisé leur équipe Bega, avec une seule majuscule, comme un prénom.

Brooklyn avait joué quelque temps au sein de Bega. Cependant, il n'avait plus jamais été le même depuis qu'il avait subi sa première défaite. Alors qu'auparavant il pouvait deviner l'issue des matchs sans effort, perdre lui avait fait perdre toute confiance en ses capacités et son jeu en avait été modifié à tout jamais.

Il avait commencé à tout remettre en question, à décortiquer ses matchs passés et futurs et à se questionner sur les conséquences de la moindre rotation de toupie. À force de _et si_, de _mais s'il déjoue mon attaque?_ ou de _et si je me trompais?_, Brooklyn avait fini par remettre en doute la moindre de ses stratégies et avait, de l'avis de Garland, frisé la folie avant de prendre définitivement sa retraite et de s'exiler du jour au lendemain à l'étranger.

Depuis, Garland recevait de temps en temps une carte postale de lui, toujours en provenance d'un coin reculé du globe. Garland n'était pas certain si son ami avait voulu fuir la civilisation, changer de vie ou s'il était simplement parti sur un coup de tête, mais l'essentiel était qu'il semblait heureux et avoir enfin trouvé une certaine paix intérieure.

«Hey oh Garland, tu m'écoutes?

La voix de Takao ramena brusquement Garland à la réalité.

-Hum, non Takao, pardon, j'ai… ma mère me parlait, mentit-il afin de couvrir son impolitesse.

-Bon, je répète. Monsieur Dickenson ne va pas bien.

-Pas bien? Comment ça?

Takao répéta son histoire une fois de plus et proposa à Garland de réunir les anciens joueurs au Japon. Ce dernier resta silencieux durant un moment, avant de répondre :

-Écoute Takao, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Comment ça?

-Je ne sais pas… ça fait tellement d'années… Tu es même sûr qu'il se rappelle de nous?

-Bien sûr, s'emporta le Japonais, on a pas quitté le beyblade depuis dix ans à ce que je sache!

-J'ai quand même l'impression que ça fait dix ans.

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir de vous voir toi et les autres anciens membres de Bega. Il n'a plus de famille pour lui rendre visite.

-Je ne sais pas Takao…

-Allez Garland! Tu pourrais rejoindre les autres membres de Bega pour moi au moins?

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir… mais je ne garantis pas qu'ils vont accepter…

-Essaie au moins, renchérit Takao et Garland comprit qu'il était inutile d'insister.

-Oui, promis, je vais faire ça, marmonna ce dernier, résigné.

Garland ne voyait pas Takao, mais il sentit presque à ce moment le visage de l'ancien Champion du monde s'éclairer d'un large sourire.

-Merci! Bon, je dois quitter, mais rappelle-moi pour me redonner des nouvelles.

-D'accord.

-Et Garland?

-Ça lui ferait plaisir que tu viennes.

-D'accord, soupira une seconde fois Garland avant de raccrocher. »

Une fois la conversation terminée, Garland ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils et s'adossa au mur. La soirée s'annonçait longue...


	7. Hiromi

**Disclaimer : Beyblade, ses personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic a été écrite dans le seul but de divertir les quelques lecteurs qui s'y attarderont. **

**Beyblade 17-18**

Chapitre 7 : Hiromi

_Tokyo  
Octobre 2017  
Beaucoup trop tard pour savoir l'heure_

_Toc toc toc_

_J'endends des coups… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_Toc toc toc_

Dans l'état brumeux où se trouvait son cerveau, les coups frappés à la porte évoquèrent tout d'abord à Hiromi de vagues images de forêts et de branches d'arbres secouées par le vent. Cependant, à mesure qu'elle émergeait vers la conscience, une certaine inquiétude la frappa de plein fouet.

_Merde, les enfants!_

_Toc, toc, toc_

Les derniers coups achevèrent de réveiller la jeune femme d'un coup sec. Sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler son peignoir, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de ses enfants. Heureusement, ils dormaient tous les deux à poings fermés.

_Toc, toc, toc_

Maintenant parfaitement réveillée, Hiromi comprit que le bruit venait de coups frappés à la porte et elle se dirigea en toute hâte vers l'entrée de sa maison. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit Takao qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir à cette heure lui…_

Elle se hâta d'ouvrir la porte.

«Hiromi! Enfin!

-Chuttttt, ne crie pas! Tout le monde dort! Ça a intérêt à être urgent!

-Ça l'est. Je peux entrer?

-Oui. Va t'asseoir, je reviens dans quelques instants. »

Elle laissa Takao dans l'entrée pendant qu'elle remontait à la chambre se passer un peignoir, s'attacher les cheveux en un chignon négligé et redescendit retrouver son ami, qui ne s'était pas gêné pour s'installer confortablement au salon.

«Je sais que je le dis chaque fois que je viens ici, mais j'adore ta maison Hiromi, très occidental, complimenta Takao.

-Merci, répondit Hiromi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent?

-Ah oui.

Takao prit une profonde inspiration.

-Il y a quelques heures, j'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital… »

Takao commençait à connaître son discours par cœur, mais il faillit en oublier des détails tant Hiromi l'interrompit pour lui demander certaines précisions, mais il parvint tout de même à lui dire tout ce qu'il savait.

À la fin, les yeux de son amie se mouillèrent de larmes tandis qu'elle se lamentait :

-Pauvre monsieur Dickenson… dire qu'on croyait son cancer parti… et il était en forme pour son âge non?

-Oui… il avait même assisté aux Championnats du monde à Berlin l'année dernière.

-Donc tu essaies de prévenir tout le monde?

-Oui… c'est la moindre des choses… j'espère n'oublier personne.

-Tu as fait une liste?

-Non…

Hiromi sécha ses larmes et prit le ton qu'elle employait lorsqu'elle voulait donner des ordres.

-Franchement, Takao! Tu n'as pas fait de liste? Mais il en faut une! Avec les noms, les numéros de téléphone, les dates où ils vont arriver… Tu manques d'organisation! Il faut tout prévoir!»

Hiromi se leva et farfouilla dans une armoire antique, probablement pour trouver du papier et un crayon.

Takao sourit- Hiromi était toujours la même fille organisée et intelligente qu'il avait rencontré au collège, celle qui savait faire face aux problèmes et trouver des solutions.

À vrai dire, il n'avait pas pensé du tout à l'organisation, il improvisait depuis le début de la nuit. Une tête de plus ne serait pas de trop. Il avait téléphoné à tout le monde en conduisant et ce n'est qu'après avoir téléphoné en Allemagne qu'il s'était dit qu'il faudrait bien qu'il prévienne sa propre équipe.

Ils s'attelèrent donc à la tâche, écrivant les noms des gens à prévenir, ceux qui étaient déjà prévenus, ceux qui comptaient venir ainsi que plusieurs autres détails.

Hiromi était probablement la raison pour laquelle les Bladebreakers n'avaient jamais raté un seul de leurs avions ou été dans une mauvaise posture longtemps. Elle avait été leur manager durant des années et elle avait prouvé qu'elle était une reine de l'organisation. Au fil des ans, elle leur était devenue indispensable.

«Bon, je pense qu'on a fini non? Dit Takao plein d'entrain.

-Fini quoi?

Hiromi et Takao sursautèrent en entendant la voix de la personne qui s'était approchée silencieusement pendant qu'ils travaillent. Takao sourit en le reconnaissant.

-Kai!

-Takao! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure?

-C'est important, fit Hiromi à l'adresse de ce dernier, viens t'asseoir.

Visiblement mécontent d'être ainsi dérangé au beau milieu de la nuit, Kai comprit cependant l'importance de la situation et laissa Takao et Hiromi lui résumer les dernières heures sans rechigner.

À la fin, il se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

«Ça explique le fait que Yuri a tenté de me joindre tout à l'heure.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, il m'a juste laissé un message il y a quelques heures disant de le rappeler. Ça devait être pour ça.

-Comment aurait-il pu déjà être au courant? Demanda Takao

-Il est le président de la BBA en Russie, fit Hiromi en reprenant son ton de miss je-sais-tout qu'elle avait conservé depuis leurs études ensemble, on le prévient de ce genre de choses.

Takao ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, il avait encore du mal à croire qu'une association comme la BBA ait prit une telle expansion en un peu plus d'une décennie. De plus, il oubliait parfois que ses amis étaient devenus des _adultes_ avec des _professions_, des _familles_, des _maisons_ et des _enfants_. En fait, lui-même oubliait parfois qu'il approchait de ses trente ans et n'avait plus treize ans comme lorsqu'il était devenu champion du monde pour la première fois.

-Lorsque j'ai téléphoné à Emily, Judy Tate n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été informée, objecta Takao.

-Elle doit l'être depuis. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire avant qu'on puisse retourner dormir? Demanda sèchement Kai.

Kai avait toujours cet horrible caractère et c'était même pire depuis qu'il avait passé le cap des vingt-cinq ans, cessé le beyblade, repris la compagnie de sa famille et était devenu suffisament riche pour n'avoir besoin de lécher les bottes de personne.

Il n'y avait qu'avec Hiromi qu'il semblait s'adoucir, et encore.

Cette dernière ne se gêna pas d'abord pour rouler des yeux en le regardant.

-Pfff, tu ne te préoccupes de ton sommeil que lorsque ça t'arrange.

Kai lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne répondit rien. Takao sourit, mais dit :

-Je pense que Kai a raison, il est tard, Meiko doit se demander où je suis passé.

-C'est vrai, concéda Hiromi, mais donne-nous des nouvelles dès que tu as du nouveau. Je vais passer à l'hôpital demain à la première heure.

-D'accord, fit Takao en souriant, pour l'instant bonne nuit!»

Takao sortit de chez Hiromi et Kai et l'air froid de la nuit lui piqua le visage. La température s'était rafraîchie considérablement depuis les dernières heures.

Il avait peine à réaliser que dans quelques heures, ou quelques jours il ne savait pas exactement, il allait revoir tous ses anciens compagnons.

_Comme au bon vieux temps, pensa-t-il. _

* * *

**Voilà! Ceci clôt la première partie de cette fic, qui était davantage une introduction. La suite bientôt.  
P.S. Ne parlez pas au téléphone en conduisant, c'est très dangereux! **


	8. Yuriy

**Disclaimer : Beyblade, ses personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic a été écrite dans le seul but de divertir les quelques lecteurs qui s'y attarderont. **

**Merci à some stuff pour ses reviews!  
**

**Beyblade 17-18**

Chapitre 8 : Yuriy

_Tokyo  
Octobre 2017_

_**Le lendemain matin  
Hôpital de Tokyo**_

Mr. Dickenson émergea tranquillement du sommeil en sentant les chauds rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et la première chose qu'il vit fut la silhouette d'un homme inconnu assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit.

«_Dobrayé Outra_.»(1)

En entendant cette voix et en ouvrant finalement assez les yeux pour en voir la source, le vieillard le reconnut. Un visage pâle aux traits aiguisés. Un regard bleu qui semblait fouiller le fond de son âme. Des cheveux d'un rouge indécent. Pas de doute, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe russe se tenait devant lui.

Mr. Dickenson murmura :

«Yuriy... de toutes les personnes au monde, jamais je n'aurais pensé...

-Vous vous rappelez, il y a très exactement quatorze ans du tournoi avec BEGA? J'étais tombé dans le coma après un match avec Garland. Vous êtes venus me voir... vous avez demandé quand est-ce que ma famille arriverait... et on vous a répondu que je n'avais personne. Je sais, j'ai entendu. Et... vous êtes resté à mon chevet. Je n'ai pas oublié.»

Monsieur Dickenson sourit à ce souvenir. Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait. Au début, lorsqu'il avait entendu dire que Yuriy Ivanov était mal en point suite à son match avec Garland, il n'avait eu l'intention que de faire une visite de politesse, cependant… cependant lorsqu'il avait vu ce gand corps couvert de bandages inconscient dans un lit d'hôpital, lorsqu'il avait appris que le blessé n'avait pas la moindre famille pour lui tenir compagnie, il avait réalisé que le capitaine de l'équipe russe n'était toujours qu'un enfant et à ce moment-là, le laisser seul lui avait paru impensable.

«Ah mais mon garçon, se contenta de répondre faiblement le vieillard, ce n'était rien du tout. »

* * *

_Tokyo  
Octobre 2017_

_**Le lendemain matin  
Maison de Takao Kinomiya**_

«_Okasan_, quand est-ce que papa va venir jouer avec nous?

Meiko regarda son fils par-dessus la table de la salle à manger et lui sourit gentiment.

-Papa dort encore mon chéri, il est revenu tard hier.

-Papa dort tellement, gromela Makoto (3), qui du haut de ses quatre ans avait compris depuis longtemps que son père appréciait les bonnes et longues nuits de sommeil.

-Mais il travaille beaucoup aussi, tu comprendras lorsque tu seras grand, le sermonna gentiment Meiko. »

Comme pour mettre fin à la discussion, Makoto entreprit de voler le livre d'images que son frère Matsuo lisait et les deux se mirent à se pourchasser dans la maison.

Meiko soupira- décidément, élever des jumeaux n'était pas de tout repos- et décida d'accorder à son mari quelques minutes de sommeil de plus avant d'aller le tirer du lit.

* * *

Yuriy ne sortit de la chambre d'hôpital que lorsqu'il ne fut absolument certain que l'ancien président bénéficiait du confort maximal et que sa présence ne lui était plus du tout utile.

Il promit de revenir le lendemain, pour l'instant il avait bien besoin de quelques heures de sommeil. Daria et Bryan devaient arriver sous peu, leur vol n'avait été que quelques heures plus tard que le sien.

C'était l'avantage de ne pas avoir d'enfant et d'être célibataire, il pouvait partir où ça lui chantait et quand l'envie lui en prenait.

Ça signifiait aussi que, lorsqu'il revenait chez lui, il était accueilli par un appartement vide, mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital en adressant un signe de tête à la dame à l'accueil, qui l'avait sans doute reconnu puisqu'elle lui fit un grand sourire.

Il regarda machinalement son téléphone, mais n'avait pas reçu d'appels ou de messages importants, donc il se dirigea à pieds vers son hôtel.

* * *

«Bon matin mon chéri, fit Meiko en secouant gentiment Takao pour le réveiller.

Pour toute réponse, l'ancien champion du monde de beyblade grogna, se tourna sur le côté et se rendormit.

Meiko soupira en souriant. Elle savait comment régler le problème. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et tentant de reproduire le ton qu'Hiromi adoptait à l'époque, elle hurla en tapant des mains :

-TAKAO KINOMIYA NOM DE DIEU, MAIS T'AS VU L'HEURE? C'EST LE TEMPS DE S'ENTRAÎNER, ALLER HOP, ON SE MAGNE!

Takao fit un bon d'environ vingt centimètres, s'empêtra dans les couvertures et tenta de se mettre debout en protestant:

-Whoaaa, calme-toi Hiromi, je suis réveillé, JE SUIS DÉJÀ DEBOUT TU VOIS ET… oh Meiko, ce n'est que toi, tu m'as fait peur.»

Takao était à présent parfaitement réveillé et se remémorant les événements de la veille, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain histoire de se préparer à aller accueillir les premières personnes qui arriveraient.

Meiko sourit. Ça marchait décidément à tous les coups.

* * *

Une fois que la Belle aux bois dormants fut en état de démarrer sa journée, Ryu vint le trouver avec une mauvaise nouvelle : Hiro ne viendrait pas et envoyait «ses meilleurs sentiments» à distance.

Takao avait simplement hoché la tête. Cela le surprit à peine. Après plusieurs années à coacher leur équipe, Hiro était parti pour le Moyen-Orient travailler avec leur père. Depuis, il rentrait rarement au Japon, il n'avait rencontré ses neveux qu'une seule fois.

Hiro avait tenté d'être un grand frère responsable, de rester au Japon avec son petit frère, mais il avait le goût du changement et à trente ans passés, il restait rarement plus de quelques années au même endroit.

Takao était tout le contraire. Il avait beau adorer se lancer dans des aventures insensées sur un coup de tête, il appréciait de rentrer chez lui et d'avoir un foyer qui l'attendait. Il vivait toujours au dojo de son grand-père et jamais l'idée de déménager ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

Ryu Kinomiya n'avait rien contre ce fait. Même à soixante-dix ans passés, grand-père Kinomiya était toujours en pleine forme. Il donnait régulièrement des cours de kendo, assistait à des compétitions, faisait de l'entretient ménager et jouait avec ses arrières-petits-fils tous les jours. Il avait une santé de fer et son médecin lui prédisait encore de nombreuses années à vivre, à moins d'accident majeur. Ce dernier croyait que c'était sa vie animée qui le gardait en forme.

Jamais il n'aurait cru vivre plus longtemps que Mr. Dickenson, mais la maladie ne pardonnait pas.

* * *

Yuriy fut tiré du sommeil quelques heures plus tard par la sonnerie de son téléphone posé sur la table de chevet de sa chambre d'hôtel.

«Hm? se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Hey, on est à l'aéroport de Tokyo, on a réservé une chambre au même hôtel que toi, on arrive dès qu'on réussit à faire comprendre au chauffeur de taxi l'adresse. Je te le passe, tu lui diras, tu parles un peu japonais.»

Daria. Bien sûr. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait ordonner un service et s'attendre à ce que la personne s'exécute.

Cependant, Yuriy était trop fatigué pour protester. Se servant des quelques notions de japonais qu'il avait acquises au fil des ans, Yuriy indiqua l'adresse de l'hôtel au chauffeur de taxi, lequel semblait pleurer de joie à l'idée d'enfin comprendre où voulaient aller ses clients.

Daria ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier, se contentant de lui donner rendez-vous dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Yuriy raccrocha et fila sous la douche, sachant qu'avec les embouteillages, Daria et Bryan seraient là dans environ vingt minutes et que, pressés comme ils étaient, ils voudraient aller à l'hôpital immédiatement.

La journée promettait d'être longue.

* * *

**Je pense que je vais commencer à écrire «Yuriy» plutôt que «Yuri», l'écriture russe de son prénom est «Юрий» avec un «i» et un «y» à la fin, donc ça se rapprochera davantage de l'écriture originale. **

**1) доброе утро: se prononce plus ou moins «Dobrayé outra», «Bon Matin» en russe.**

**2) Un vol Moscou-Tokyo prend 10 heures environ, sans escale. En admettant que Yuriy ait sauté dans le premier avion aux alentours de minuit (heures du Japon), il est arrivé vers 10h du matin à Tokyo. **

**3) Dans le dernier chapitre de Beyblade, il est mentionné que le fils de Takao s'appelle Makoto. Je me suis permise de lui inventer un frère jumeau, Matsuo. **


	9. Hailie

**Disclaimer : Beyblade, ses personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic a été écrite dans le seul but de divertir les quelques lecteurs qui s'y attarderont. **

**Merci à Malys pour sa review!**

**Beyblade 17-18**

Chapitre 9 : Hailie

_Tokyo  
Octobre 2017_

**_Aux alentours de midi_**

«Hey Hailie, I'm home!»

En entendant la voix de son père, une petite fille brune accourut et lui sauta au cou en riant.

Max revenait de l'hôpital et voir Hailie lui faisait du bien. Il avait demandé à son père de passer surveiller Hailie ce matin, le temps qu'il fasse un tour au chevet de leur ancien mentor. Il n'avait vu M. Dickenson que quelques minutes- le vieillard dormait et l'infirmière lui avait gentiment demandé de repasser plus tard, mais voir l'ancien président de la BBA dans un tel état lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Comme si sa fille comprenait son inquiétude, elle lui fit un grand sourire et l'entraîna par la main pour lui montrer le dessin qu'elle avait fait durant son absence.

Le dessin représentait des bonshommes souriants démesurément grands avec des papillons en arrière-plan ainsi qu'un immense soleil en haut à droite.

Sachant qu'il était imprudent de tenter de deviner ce qu'elle avait dessiné, Max demanda à Hailie de lui expliquer son illustration. La petite fille s'exécuta avec le même sérieux qu'un galeriste présentant un Monet à un collectionneur.

«Ça c'est toi et là c'est moi. Là c'est grand-maman Judy et grand-papa. Là c'est...

Max sourit pendant qu'Hailie pointait et nommait une grande partie de leur entourage qu'elle avait dessiné. Même grand-papa Kinomiya y était. L'homme était heureux que sa fille semble épanouie. Il se battait avec Emily pour la garde de sa fille depuis longtemps et avait eu l'autorisation de l'emmener avec lui au Japon. Les deux en voulaient la garde exclusive et les procédures de divorce s'éternisaient à cause de ce point précis, aucun ne voulant lâcher le morceau. Voir sa fille aussi heureuse le confortait dans son idée qu'elle serait mieux en vivant avec lui ici plutôt qu'aux États-Unis.

-Et ensuite? Tu n'as pas terminé ton dessin?

-Non, j'ai terminé, protesta la petite, regarde.

Elle montra sa signature dans le coin en bas à droite- elle avait inversé le E et le I, mais Max ne lui en fit pas la remarque.

Il remarqua cependant qu'un détail clochait sur l'image.

-Tu veux qu'on l'accroche au mur?» Proposa-t-il pour masquer son trouble à sa fille et cette dernière approuva.

Il se leva et passa quelques minutes à trouver l'emplacement idéal avec Hailie. Pendant ce temps, il tâcha de sonder le visage de sa fille, pour déceler la moindre trace de tristesse (il n'en trouva pas), se promettant de chercher des conseils sur Internet à ce sujet plus tard.

Le problème n'était pas ce qu'elle avait dessiné, mais plutôt ce qu'elle n'avait pas dessiné. Hailie n'avait pas représenté sa propre mère sur son dessin.

* * *

«_Yes… yes… No, I'm in Japan right now…_

Emily York marchait à pas rapides dans l'aéroport de Tokyo en parlant au téléphone. Elle haussa un sourcil contrarié en répondant à sa secrétaire à l'autre bout du fil :

-_Just cancel the meeting then, I don't care.__(1)_

Après un vol interminable et l'entrée au pays tout aussi interminable, elle se dirigeait enfin vers la sortie, une valise dans une main, un café dans l'autre, son écouteur bluetooth bien accroché à son oreille.

Elle roula des yeux et interrompit sa secrétaire :

-Écoute, dis-lui de m'envoyer un email ok? Je vais être de retour dès que je peux, mais pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire, je suis au Japon. Okay, merci Miranda. Oui, bye bye. »

Emily termina son appel et fit signe à un taxi en sortant de l'aéroport. Elle indiqua l'adresse de son hôtel au chauffeur et s'écroula sur la banquette arrière en soupirant.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de relaxer, elle avait encore beaucoup d'appels à passer. Elle laissa tout d'abord un message sur la boîte vocale de Judy Tate pour lui dire qu'elle était arrivée.

Ensuite, elle envoya un texto à son futur-ex-mari pour lui dire qu'elle voulait voir sa fille et qu'il était dans l'obligation légale de lui accorder une visite, lui rappelant le numéro de son avocat s'il avait des questions.

Elle téléphona ensuite à Rick, Michael, Eddy et Steve pour leur demander où ils en étaient et les informer que Miranda leur avait réservé des chambres dans un très bel hôtel à deux pas de l'hôpital.

Pour finir, elle cala le reste de son café maintenant froid, espérant que ce petit relent de caféine lui donnerait assez d'énergie pour affronter les jours à venir.

* * *

_Tokyo  
Octobre 2017  
Maison de Takao Kinomiya_

**_Un peu plus tard_**

«Max! Ça fait du bien de te voir!

Takao accueillit son ami à bras ouverts, comme il le faisait toujours.

-Bonjour Hailie, fit-il en s'adressant à la petite fille qui accompagnait Max.

Cette dernière rougit, répondit à son salut et se dirigea en courant vers la cuisine, probablement pour voir si Makoto et Matsuo y étaient.

Max se dirigea mécaniquement vers le fond de la maison, là où ils avaient passé tant de temps à s'entraîner, à discuter, à rire et à astiquer leurs toupies.

Hiromi était là et semblait se disputer avec Daichi pour une raison quelconque. Kyoujyu pianotait sur son ordinateur portable. Kai était adossé dans un coin, les yeux fermés, les bras croisés. À l'exception de Rei, tous les anciens Bladebreakers étaient présents et Max se crut soudainement revenu des années en arrière.

Cependant, il entendit des cris d'enfants en arrière-plan et il fut brusquement ramené à l'instant présent.

Toute l'ancienne équipe se mit à discuter de leur sujet d'intérêt principal du moment, c'est-à-dire l'état de M. Dickenson. Max apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir été mis à la porte de l'hôpital.

«Deux fois que j'ai essayé, résuma Daichi, les deux fois on m'a dit de revenir plus tard. Plus tard, plus tard… quand?

-J'ai parlé au médecin aujourd'hui, répondit Takao, je dois garder le contact avec tout le monde et il va nous donner des heures de visite.

-Et quand est-ce qu'on va savoir ça? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a seulement vu? À part toi bien sûr, renchérit Hiromi.

-Yuriy l'a vu et lui a parlé.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers Kai, qui avait rompu son silence.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça, dit Hiromi.

-Selon lui il n'est pas très en forme, continua Kai en ignorant Hiromi.

-Attend, tu veux dire qu'Ivanov est ici? Mais… qu'il vienne nous voir, ça fait au moins… quatre ans que je ne l'ai pas vu?

-Mais non Takao, fit la voix de Meiko depuis une pièce avoisinante, ça fait à peine deux ans.

-Tu as raison, fit ce dernier en se grattant la tête.

-Bryan et Daria sont ici aussi, continua Kai.

-Daria? Qui est Daria? Demanda Daichi, qui comme à son habitude était toujours en retard sur les nouvelles.

-Sa femme, dit Hiromi en soupirant.

Daichi sauta sur ses pieds en hurlant:

-QUOI? Tu veux dire que ce fou furieux est marié?

-Hey, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne l'es pas que c'est une norme, lui lança Kai sèchement.

Ce n'était pas spécialement drôle, mais tout le monde éclata de rire, à l'exception de Kai, qui ne comprit pas ce que sa remarque avait de comique.

-Dis-leur de venir ici, ça fait si longtemps, lança encore Meiko au loin.

-Ils arrivent de Russie, ils doivent dormir à l'heure qu'il-

Cependant, la voix de Takao fut interrompue par une sonnerie provenant du téléphone portable de Max. Ce dernier s'excusa et consulta ses textos.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son air se fit sombre.

Tout le monde savait parfaitement qu'une seule personne pouvait donner un air aussi sérieux à Max et c'était Emily. Cependant, par politesse, Hiromi joua l'ignorante et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Max?

-Em est ici.

-Oh.»

Un silence déplaisant se fit soudain dans la pièce.

* * *

**Un avion Chicago-Tokyo prend environ 13 heures. Si on suppose qu'Emily a prit un vol sans escale à minuit (heure du Japon), elle serait arrivée à 13h à Tokyo.**

**Au cas où, les trads:**

**Max : Hey Hailie, je suis rentré!  
**

**Emily : Oui… oui… non, je suis au Japon en ce moment. **

** -Annule le meeting, je m'en fiche.**

**Je ne connais pas la loi au Japon ou aux États-Unis en matière de divorce et de garde d'enfant, mais dans cette fanfiction, tout ceci est parfaitement légal.  
**


	10. Max

**Disclaimer : Beyblade, ses personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic a été écrite dans le seul but de divertir les quelques lecteurs qui s'y attarderont. **

**Beyblade 17-18**

Chapitre 10 : Max

_Tokyo  
Octobre 2017_

**_En début d'après-midi_**

_Dans le chapitre précédent :  
«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Max?  
-Em est ici.  
-Oh.»  
Un silence déplaisant se fit soudain dans la pièce._

Tout le monde connaissait la saga Max-Emily (les journaux à potins en avaient d'ailleurs fait des choux gras durant des mois) et le sujet était presque devenu tabou. Max fixait son portable les sourcils froncés, comme s'il espérait qu'il explose entre ses doigts. Kai avait fermé les yeux et croisé les bras. Takao semblait chercher désespérément quelque chose à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Daichi affichait un air de dégoût complet. Kyoujyu avait cessé de pianoter sur son ordinateur. Hiromi regardait nerveusement autour d'elle.

Finalement, le silence lourd fut interrompu par des cris d'enfants tandis que deux petits êtres qui se poursuivaient passèrent à toute vitesse dans la pièce pour se rendre dans une autre.

«Hahaha, ça se sont les miens! Fit Takao en riant.

-Parlant d'enfant, je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit Max qui avait subitement remis son masque jovial, Em veut voir Hailie.

-Chez toi? Pourquoi pas ici, proposa Takao.

-Je… enfin… c'est gentil, mais non. Je vais aller la lui porter à son hôtel et je vais revenir. Emily n'a pas envie de se trouver dans la même pièce que moi, finit-il presque honteusement.

-D'accord, fit Meiko qui s'était approchée silencieusement, ne t'en fais pas. Nous te souhaitons bonne chance.

-Merci.»

* * *

_Au même moment, à des centaines de kilomètres de là. _

«Cours Mao, on va rater notre avion!

-À qui la faute, c'est toi qui voulait arrêter pour photographier des canards en passant, pesta cette dernière en traînant ses bagages derrière elle.

-C'était des bécasseaux, protesta vivement Rei.»

Mao roula des yeux et accéléra le pas.

La vision valait le détour. Rei et Mao Kon en sandales et chemises de plage qui courraient dans l'aéroport des Bahamas quelques minutes avant le décollage de leur appareil. L'intercom grésilla et une voix lança, dans un anglais difficilement compréhensible :

_Dernier appel pour les passagers en direction de Tokyo, Japon. Dernier appel pour les passagers…_

«Mais cours plus vite!

-Je fais ce que je peux!»

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'embarquement. L'hôtesse ne vérifia même pas leurs passeports et les pressa d'embarquer dans l'appareil.

La lourde porte du Boeing se referma derrière eux au moment où ils entrèrent dans l'avion.

Ils soupirèrent. Ça allait être un long voyage.

* * *

_Retour dans la maison de Takao_

Après le départ de Max, un silence lourd s'était installé, silence que Takao tâchait de rompre en racontant tout ce qu'il avait fait et surtout, ce que tout le monde faisait en ce moment même.

«Bryan n'a pas pu voir M. Dickenson non plus. Paraît que Yuriy dort, mais je lui ai laissé un message.

-Rick et les autres membres des PPB All-Stars sont en route pour le Japon, continua Meiko, qui détestait les silences inconfortables autant que n'importe qui.

-Je pense que pratiquement tout le monde est en route non? fit Hiromi.

-Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Garland, avoua Takao.

-Tu crois qu'il va venir?

-Selon moi il ne viendra pas, fit Takao, il n'avait pas l'air emballé par l'idée.

-Il va être là, dit Kai, il se terre en Allemagne parce qu'il ne veut pas blesser son ego. Mais...

-Mais il n'est pas assez lâche pour ne pas venir, fit Hiromi en complétant sa pensée. Kai lui fit un petit signe de tête pour indiquer qu'elle avait raison.

-Il n'a jamais supporté de ne pas être champion du monde, dit Kyoujou.

-Hey, ce n'est pas une raison pour bouder, lança Daichi, je n'ai jamais été champion non plus et pourtant je n'ai pas été me terrer dans la forêt!

-Oui, mais ta carrière a été objectivement meilleure que la sienne, dit Kyoujou.

Daichi bondit sur ses pieds.

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Garland était super-fort!

-Regarde les statistiques», Fit le petit homme à lunettes avant de tourner son écran d'ordinateur vers Daichi et de lui expliquer de long en large ce que signifiait l'écran rempli de chiffres.

La conversation tourna ensuite vers le beyblade et les données de chaque joueur, dissipant finalement le malaise dans lequel baignait la pièce depuis le départ de Max.

* * *

_Aéroport de Tokyo  
Octobre 2017_

**Quelques heures plus tard  
**

«Mais avance Raul, maugréa Julia, on doit aller récupérer nos bagages avant qu'il n'y ait trop de gens.

-Hey, c'est toi qui a mit des plombes à descendre de l'avion je te signale, dit Raul à sa sœur.

-Les enfants, calmez-vous» Fit Romero en riant et en agitant les bras d'un geste théâtral.

Si Julia et Raul étaient cernés jusqu'au menton, Romero avait le teint aussi frais que s'il revenait d'une promenade dans la campagne printanière. Après l'appel de Takao, Romero avait contacté les jumeaux, réservé les trois dernières places sur un vol sans escale pour Tokyo et le trio avait quitté l'Europe en quatrième vitesse.

Les jumeaux avaient ensuite passé seize heures à essayer de dormir, à se chamailler comme des enfants et à regarder de vieux films proposés par la compagnie aérienne. Autant dire qu'à leur arrivée en sol japonais, ils n'étaient pas de la meilleure humeur.

Romero quant à lui avait dormi tout au long du voyage et ne s'était réveillé que cinq minutes avant atterrissage. Il avait pris quelques instants pour se rafraîchir dans les toilettes ridiculeusement petites de l'appareil et en était ressorti parfumé, recoiffé, le visage lavé et Julia s'était vaguement demandé si son ancien coach était humain.

«J'ai seulement hâte d'arriver à l'hôtel et d'enlever mes chaussures», Plaida Julia, cependant, Romero ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Leurs valises furent dans les premières à arriver. Ils les empoignèrent et se dirigèrent vers les douanes, une routine familière. Julia jeta un œil vers les documents qu'elle avait en main. Son passeport racorni attestait qu'elle avait l'habitude des voyages. La rumeur voulait que des passeports électroniques prendraient bientôt le relais. Secrètement, elle espérait que non- le petit feuillet lui manquerait.

Ils passèrent les douanes rapidement. À mesure qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Raul semblait retrouver de l'énergie et ne cessait de dire à Romero à quel point il avait hâte de revoir tout le monde.

_Tout le monde. _

Julia tiqua.

Les pensées de Julia avaient réussi à se tenir loin de _lui_ durant toute la durée du vol, mais ce simple terme fit qu'_il_ se ramena à sa mémoire. Son air se fit soudainement plus sombre. Romero le remarqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant pertinemment à quoi l'ancienne beybladeuse pensait.

À cette heure, ils eurent du mal à trouver un taxi, Romero envoya donc Raul en chercher un plus loin sur la rue. Lorsque ce dernier se fut suffisamment éloigné, Romero se pencha vers Julia et dit:

«Je sais à quoi tu penses.

-Ah bon, dit Julia tâchant d'afficher un sourire surpris.

-Oui. Et je vais te dire... tout va bien aller.

Comme toujours, Romero l'avait cernée. Son sourire tomba et elle baissa les yeux vers le sol. Devant cette vision, l'ancien coach ne put s'empêcher de se sentir attendri. Sans prévenir, il la prit dans ses bras, comme pour la consoler et Julia accueillit ce geste avec reconnaissance.

-Tout va bien aller Julia, répéta-t-il.

L'étreinte ne dura qu'un bref instant et ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent Raul hurler au loin qu'il avait trouvé un taxi. Julia regarda son ancien coach dans les yeux et murmura en souriant faiblement:

-Merci Romero»

* * *

**Un vol Barcelone-Tokyo sans escales prend un peu moins de seize heures. Si les F Sangre ont pris un avion à minuit (heure du Japon), ils sont arrivés à 16h à Tokyo. Les heures sont approximatives, ce n'est pas le détail le plus important. **


	11. Julia

**Disclaimer : Beyblade, ses personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic a été écrite dans le seul but de divertir les quelques lecteurs qui s'y attarderont. **

**Beyblade 17-18**

Chapitre 11 : Julia

_Une chambre dans un hôtel de Tokyo  
Octobre 2017_

**_On ne sait quelle heure, le décalage horaire, tout ça quoi_**

Étendu dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, Yuriy réfléchissait.

Après l'arrivée de Bryan et de Daria, ils avaient été à l'hôpital, mais on leur avait dit que M. Dickenson dormait. Sans le savoir, ils avaient reçu le même refus que Max quelques instants plus tôt. Yuriy était donc retourné dans sa chambre d'hôtel afin de rattraper le sommeil perdu.

Il avait tenté de dormir, mais en avait été incapable. Son esprit était ailleurs, quelque part entre la Russie et l'Espagne.

Il avait donc ouvert son ordinateur et travaillé un peu. Il avait peu à faire, en temps normal il aurait dû se rendre à un tournoi à Ekaterinbourg, mais la maladie de M. Dickenson lui avait fait modifier ses plans.

Il devait beaucoup au vieil homme. Si ça n'avait pas été de lui et de Takao Kinomiya et son équipe, qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu?

Yuriy était né dans une famille pauvre et avait intégré l'Abbaye très jeune. Il avait passé des années à s'y entraîner, puis l'Abbaye était tombée. En compagnie de Sergei et Bryan, il s'était soudainement retrouvé libre.

Libre.

Quelle douce ironie. Lorsque l'Abbaye était tombée et que les Demolition Boys s'étaient retrouvés sans foyer, ils avaient passé les premières semaines de leur nouvelle vie dans une chambre d'hôtel du centre-ville de Moscou. Ils ne possédaient rien, n'avaient pas de famille, nulle part où aller. On avait vu mieux comme liberté.

Un matin, un notaire qui travaillait pour Boris Balkov était venu les voir. Ils n'avaient pas compris tout le jargon administratif, mais l'homme leur avait expliqué que puisque l'Abbaye était tombée et Boris était introuvable, ils avaient chacun droit à une jolie somme et le centre d'entraînement à Severodvinsk (1) leurs appartenait d'office.

Les beybladeurs remportaient de l'argent à chaque match gagné. Comme les Demolition Boys jouaient depuis des années, ils avaient accumulé beaucoup d'argent et n'y avaient jamais touché. Pour des raisons qui demeuraient obscures, Boris avait économisé tout leurs revenus et avait tout comptabilisé, de sorte que pour la première fois de leur vie, Yuri Bryan et Sergei avaient de l'argent bien à eux.

Cependant, ils n'avaient pas su quoi en faire. Ils n'avaient même pas su quoi faire de leur peau. Ils avaient été traités comme des robots durant des années et là maintenant on assumait qu'ils sauraient se débrouiller seuls? Quelle bonne blague.

Ils avaient donc fait la seule chose qu'ils savaient faire- s'entraîner. Bryan, Sergei et Yuriy étaient retournés à Severodvinsk et avaient recommencé à s'entraîner sans relâche, comme ils le faisaient avant. Ils avaient passé environ un an en exil au même endroit où ils avaient vécu tant d'années durant. Puis, petit à petit, ils avaient commencé à s'émanciper, à mesure que le fantôme de Boris Balkov était devenu de moins en moins présent.

Ils s'étaient achetés des appartements dans un bel immeuble de Moscou. Ils avaient commencé à vivre par eux-mêmes. Ivan avait même quitté l'équipe et était parti Dieu sait où. Après des années au service de Balkov, ils avaient commencé à se sentir réellement libres pour la première fois de leur vie.

C'était à peu-près à la même époque que Julia était arrivée dans sa vie.

Yuriy secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à Julia.

Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le frugal repas de l'avion. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim, mais il se dit qu'un tour au restaurant de l'hôtel lui changerait les idées. Il pourrait également aller se promener dans le quartier, la nuit tombait, il ne risquait pas de se faire déranger par qui que ce soit.

Il mit sa veste et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

_De retour chez Takao_

La discussion était encore animée chez Takao lorsque Max revint. Il ne prit pas la peine de cogner et entra directement. Il entendait au loin ses amis argumenter pour savoir si oui ou non l'attaque portée par Rick des PPB All-Stars lors du tournoi de 2005 dans son match contre Sergei avait été géniale ou catastrophique.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Daichi, argumenta Takao, c'était de l'art, c'était de la force brute, on a été soufflés jusque dans les gradins tu te rappelles?

-Ne sois pas stupide, il s'est complètement drainé de son énergie avec ça!

-En effet, Sergei a pu attaquer et il a littéralement démoli sa toupie, approuva Hiromi.

-De la malchance selon moi, je suis sûr que son coup était parfaitement calculé.

Accoudé dans l'embrasure de la porte, Max interrompit la discussion et dit :

-Je suis désolé Takao, mais je suis d'accord avec Daichi. Rick n'avait rien calculé du tout.

-Max!

Takao fit signe à son ami de venir s'asseoir avec eux. Tout était exactement pareil que lorsqu'il était parti, excepté qu'Hiromi avait maintenant sa fille sur les genoux. Hiromi lui fit un sourire prudent et demanda :

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé?

-_Weird_, répondit Max en anglais.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir, que Meiko vint les interrompre. Elle annonça :

-Je viens d'avoir l'hôpital au téléphone. Monsieur Dickenson vous attend.»

* * *

_De retour dans l'hôtel de Tokyo_

Au détour d'un couloir, il lui fonça presque dedans.

Yuriy se retrouva face à face avec celle qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir. Yeux verts, longs cheveux auburns, teint bronzé, une tête de moins que lui. Julia Fernandez venait visiblement d'arriver de l'aéroport puisqu'elle traînait une immense valise rouge derrière elle.

«Julia...

-Yuriy...

Yuriy sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Julia avait ce don de prononcer son nom d'une manière qui le rendait complètement dingue à chaque fois. Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Peut-être aurait-il dû. S'il l'avait fait, peut-être seraient-ils encore ensembles à l'heure actuelle.

Un an presque jour pour jour et elle avait à peine changé. Un an qu'elle avait claqué la porte en lui hurlant qu'elle en avait marre. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il s'était contenté de la fixer sans rien dire pendant qu'elle traînait sa grosse valise derrière elle. Elle était montée dans un taxi, puis elle était partie.

Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il ne l'avait pas rappelée. Il était resté toute la nuit debout, à s'abrutir devant un film idiot. Au matin, comprenant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas -jamais elle n'était partie aussi longtemps- il avait mis le reste de ses affaires dans une boîte. Ou peut-être deux boîtes. Il avait rangé tout ça dans un coin, puis était parti travailler.

Les deux ne s'étaient plus revus depuis. Ils s'étaient parlés deux ou trois fois au téléphone pour régler des banalités. Et ce fut tout. Après presque dix ans de vie à deux, c'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Elle avait à peine changé. Les cheveux un tantinet plus longs peut-être, mais c'était tout. Elle portait toujours le même parfum.

La jeune femme le toisa d'un air méchant et coupa court au malaise en disant :

«Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Je ne fais que passer.

-Julia…

-TAIS-TOI!

-Non, toi tais-toi!

-Je…

-Julia, la coupa Yuriy, aucun de nous n'a envie de voir l'autre en ce moment, est-ce possible d'agir en adultes, de ne pas faire de vagues, d'être ici uniquement pour M. Dickenson et de laisser… tout ça dans un coin?»

Julia hocha la tête, résignée.

Yuriy avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix posée, mais Julia le connaissant suffisamment pour savoir que c'était précisément le ton qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il retenait à grand-peine son énervement. Yuriy avait un tempérament très sanguin, il s'emportait facilement et ses sautes d'humeur étaient en général fort banales. Cependant, lorsqu'il parlait tout bas, lorsque sa voix n'était plus qu'un grognement sourd, c'était signe qu'il était sur le point d'exploser et qu'il valait mieux faire diminuer la tension.

-Bien, continua-t-il, au revoir.

-Au. Revoir, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton si froid qu'il aurait fait neiger en plein Équateur.

Julia releva la tête d'un mouvement qu'elle voulait fier et s'éloigna vers sa chambre pendant que Yuriy se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Les anciens membres des Bladebreakers venaient tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital. Ils avaient convenu d'un horaire avec le médecin et les infirmières après les avoir informés de la quantité de gens qui prévoyaient visiter le vieillard. Takao devait maintenant mettre tout ce beau monde au courant. Il avait du pain sur la planche.

«Comment vous l'avez trouvé? Demanda Hiromi.

-Faible, dit simplement Max.

-Hey, mais il avait l'air si heureux de nous voir, lança grand-papa Kinomiya qui s'était joint au groupe pour l'occasion.

-J'espère qu'il va garder cette humeur un moment, dit Takao, il va avoir de la visite! C'est génial! Tout se déroule à la perfection jusqu'ici non? Et ça ne fait qu'une journée.

-Attends un peu avant de déclarer victoire, le sermonna Kai, certains problèmes risquent de survenir.

-Comment ça? Demanda Takao.

-Max et Emily par exemple, fit Hiromi qui avait très bien compris où Kai voulait en venir, si tout se passe bien pour l'instant, ce n'est pas garanti que ça dure.

-Hey, mais ça va…

-Pour l'instant, coupèrent Kai et Hiromi d'une même voix.

-Du reste, continua Kai, Yuriy et Julia se sont retrouvés dans le même hôtel.

En entendant ces mots, Takao stoppa net.

-Oh.

-Quoi?

-Ça risque d'être un cocktail explosif, se contenta de commenter Kyoujyu.

-Parlant d'explosion, fit Max en regardant sa montre, je dois aller chercher Hailie. Si je suis en retard, je vais en entendre parler. »

Ils se saluèrent et chacun retourna à son véhicule.

* * *

Hiromi et Kai étaient tous les deux silencieux dans la voiture en revenant chez eux, pensifs. Hiromi finit cependant par rompre le silence en se tournant vers Kai et lui demandant :

«Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça?

-Tout ça quoi?

-Max et Emily.

-Tout ce que j'en sais c'est que je ne vais jamais demander le divorce.

Hiromi ne savait pas pas si elle devait trouver ce commentaire incroyablement romantique ou simplement avare, aussi répondit-elle à la blague :

-Bah, tu pourrais et je te piquerais tout ton argent!

-J'en doute, j'ai d'excellents avocats, répondit Kai du tac-au-tac.

Hiromi secoua la tête, tâchant de s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu es vraiment impossible. »

* * *

**1)Dans un chapitre non-publié, l'auteur raconte l'enfance de Yuriy et mentionne que les jeunes de l'Abbaye s'entraînaient dans une ville qui s'appelle Severodvinsk. Cette ville existe réellement, elle est située au nord de la Russie, dans l'oblast d'Arkhangelsk. Dans G-Revolution, on voit Kai et Yuriy se serrer la main sur un quai, et la ville est située en bordure de la mer Blanche, il serait donc tout à fait logique que la rencontre se passe à cet endroit, ce qui signifierait qu'ils s'entraînent au même endroit que dans leur enfance. Bref, j'extrapole. **


	12. Takao

**Disclaimer : Beyblade, ses personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic a été écrite dans le seul but de divertir les quelques lecteurs qui s'y attarderont. **

**Beyblade 17-18**

Chapitre 12 : Takao

Flashback

_Lorsque Max était entré dans la chambre d'hôtel d'Emily pour récupérer sa fille, il avait trouvé cette dernière afalée devant la télévision en train de dévorer un énorme sac de friandises. Il avait jeté un œil sur ce qu'elle regardait, mais ce n'était que le nouveau clip de Ming-Ming, dans lequel cette dernière chantait une balade romantique assise sur un balcon, un ciel étoilé en arrière-plan. Emily était en train de rédiger l'une de ses futures conférences sur son ordinateur portable et ne cessa de pianoter que le temps de dire au revoir à Hailie. _

_Max s'était sentit plus misérable que jamais. _

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Takao avait lancé l'appel pour le rassemblement général au Japon. Tout ce petit monde était passé voir monsieur Dickenson ou presque et Takao avait envie d'organiser une espèce de réunion chez lui.

«Ce serait beaucoup mieux ici qu'au restaurant et on n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter des curieux, résuma Takao à Meiko dans la cuisine.

-Doucement Takao, tu mets de la sauce partout, dit Meiko.

Takao regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que dans son emportement, il avait agité la cueillère pleine de sauce dans tous les sens et le mélange rouge s'était retrouvé un peu partout sur les murs.

-Oh pardon, fit-il confus et il entreprit de tout nettoyer.

Meiko rit et continua de préparer les légumes. Au fil des ans, elle s'était habituée aux accidents culinaires de Takao- s'il adorait la nourriture, il ne savait pas du tout la préparer- mais elle appréciait quand même ses efforts.

* * *

_Shinjuku, Tokyo_

«J'ai envie que tu m'achètes ça.

Bryan jeta un oeil au sac à main noir qui avait attiré l'attention de Daria, semblable selon lui aux dizaines d'autres qu'elle possédait.

-Achète-le toi toute seule, tu as de l'argent, répondit-il avant de diriger son attention ailleurs.

-Mais c'est mieux si c'est un cadeau, protesta-t-elle comme si elle venait d'énoncer une évidence.

-Non?

-Si?

-Ça ne fait aucune différence, fit Bryan en secouant la tête.

-Tu m'offres jamais rien! S'emporta Daria en croisant les bras.

-Je t'ai fait un enfant, c'est pas suffisant? répondit l'homme aux yeux gris du tac-au-tac.

Daria fronça les sourcils et fit semblant de frapper Bryan, qui s'éloigna d'un pas en souriant d'un air victorieux.

Yuriy écoutait distraitement la conversation incroyablement futile entre Daria et Bryan. Il savait qu'ils ne se disputaient pas vraiment, c'était juste leur façon à eux de faire de l'humour. Julia ne lui aurait jamais demandé de sac à main, elle avait le même depuis cinq ans- un truc fait à la main par une fan guatemaltèque et dont elle ne se séparait jamais.

Yuriy jura entre ses dents en revenant à la réalité. Merde. Il venait encore de penser à elle. Décidément, le Japon ne lui faisait pas.

* * *

_Retour chez Takao_

«Et donc, j'avais pensé organiser une petite soirée ici ce soir, ou alors demain? Dit Takao en exposant son plan à Hiromi.

Cette dernière reposa sa tasse de thé en répondant:

-Bonne idée. C'est exactement le temps. De toute façon, tout le monde est là pour ça non? De plus, je pense que la plupart des gens ne s'attarderont pas au Japon éternellement, ils ont une vie.

-En effet, répliqua Chef, qui pour une raison ou une autre était encore chez Takao et avait suivi toute la conversation avec intérêt.

-C'est décidé, fit Takao en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Cependant, Hiromi sembla avoir un éclair de génie et protesta:

-Tu es sûr que tu veux Max et Emily dans la même pièce? Et Yuriy et Julia?

-Oh… c'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à ça…

Takao se rassit et se gratta la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire en tel cas.

En général, Takao aimait tout le monde et les gens le lui rendaient bien. De ce qu'Hiromi en savait, Takao n'avait pas d'ennemis, peu de personnes étant capables de se fâcher contre lui longtemps. Des beybladeurs venus des quatre coins du monde pour l'affronter étaient repartis chez eux en se disant que le petit Kinomiya était un chic type, peu importe l'issue du match. Même Kai, qui le méprisait au départ, avait fini par devenir un de ses meilleurs amis.

Takao avait donc du mal à comprendre comment deux personnes qui s'étaient un jour aimées pouvaient se garder rancoeur longtemps.

Hiromi choisit donc ce moment pour le rassurer:

-Emily est trop fière pour faire quoi que ce soit devant les gens et Max est trop gentil. Tout devrait bien aller. Tant qu'à Yuriy et Julia…

La jeune femme se tut, ne sachant que dire. Ce fut Kyojou qui articula ce que personne n'osait dire:

-Julia peut hurler très fort, fit-il en se remémorant on ne sait quel souvenir, tant qu'à Yuriy…

Kyojou regarda autour de lui et chuchota:

-… Yuriy me fait très peur.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel tous les trois se regardèrent. Tout le monde savait que si Max et Emily étaient trop polis pour se disputer en public, Yuriy et Julia ne se donneraient peut-être pas cette peine.

-Je ne garantis effectivement rien pour ces deux-là.»

* * *

_Retour à Shinjuku_

Yuriy regardait un groupe d'adolescentes passer devant lui. Elles étaient toutes petites (enfin, comparé à lui tout le monde était petit), mais habillées avec des vêtements haut en couleur et des coiffures qui défiaient les lois de la physique. Elles lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil distrait en passant devant lui et se mirent à chuchoter entre elles de façon peu subtile trois pas plus loin.

Yuriy se demanda vaguement l'espace d'un instant si elles l'avaient reconnu, mais c'était peu probable. Pour elles, il n'était sûrement qu'un _gaijin_ avec une couleur de cheveux inusitée.

Absorbé par ses réflexions, il faillit ne pas sentir la vibration de son portable dans sa poche.

Takao. Encore lui.

Il décrocha et laissa le Japonais l'inviter à une soirée-réunion-bref-quelque-chose-d'amusant-et-de- génial chez lui le soir même.

Après tout pourquoi pas? Il n'avait que ça à faire.

Il venait à peine d'accepter, lorsque la voix de Takao devint soudainement plus sérieuse.

«Tu… tu es sûr?

-… Oui? Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas?

-Yuriy… Julia est invitée aussi…

Ah c'était donc ça. Yuriy pouvait presque sentir le malaise à l'autre bout du fil. Il se retint d'éclater de rire.

-Quoi, tu penses que je vais lancer une chaise par la fenêtre parce qu'elle est là?

-Tu l'as déjà fait donc…

-… Hum. Mais non. J'ai parlé à Julia.

-Ah bon? Dit Takao en retenant son souffle.

-Nous allons être tranquilles, dit Yuriy en prenant une fausse voix enfantine qui sonnait presque effrayante, personne ne va mourir chez toi.

-Tu es sûr?

-Sauf toi si tu ne cesses pas, dit-il dans un grognement sourd.

-D'accord.»

Les Russes étaient définitivement complètement fous, pensa Takao en raccrochant.


	13. Daria

**Disclaimer : Beyblade, ses personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic a été écrite dans le seul but de divertir les quelques lecteurs qui s'y attarderont. **

**Merci à some stuff pour ses reviews! Et... tu verras. Hahaha.  
**

**Beyblade 17-18**

Chapitre 13 : Daria  
_Dans une chambre d'hôtel d'un hôtel de Tokyo  
Soirée_

Assise dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Mathilda regardait par la fenêtre. Elle avait machinalement posé une main sur son ventre, comme elle le faisait de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'un bébé y avait élu domicile.

Au début, Miguel avait tenté de la persuader de ne pas entreprendre le voyage, mais elle avait tant insisté qu'il avait fini par se laisser convaincre. Les gens avaient tendance à la prendre pour une petite chose fragile, et depuis qu'elle était enceinte, c'était pire. Un peu plus et elle n'aurait pas pu marcher seule!

«Tu es prête? Lui fit Miguel dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il avait troqué ses habits habituels contre une chemise et un pantalon propre. Mathilda espérait qu'ils ne seraient pas trop habillés pour l'occasion. Takao n'avait pas expliqué le dress code pour sa _soirée-trop-géniale-que-vous-devez-absolument-veni r-parce-que-bon-tout-le-monde-va-y-être_.

-Oui» Répondit-elle et les deux se mirent en marche.

* * *

_Dans un autre hôtel_

«Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, bouda Raul.

-Arrête donc de te plaindre, fit Julia en tentant de coiffer de force la tignasse de son jumeau.

-Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu ces gens, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire?

-Mais j'en sais rien moi _Dios mío_! La pluie et le beau temps!

-Et puis je n'ai pas envie de revoir ton, ton…

Raul cherchait à insulter Yuriy avec une formulation bien tournée, mais Julia lui lança un regard si chargé de haine qu'il préféra se taire et s'éloigna de sa soeur.

La poche arrière de Raul vibra et il vit que Romero lui avait écrit.

-Romero nous attend en bas, il a un taxi, dit-il.

Julia attrapa son sac à main et se dirigea vers la porte avec un regard déterminé.

-Bon, allons-y, plus vite on est partis, plus vite on est revenus.»

* * *

_Chez Takao_

Normalement, ils auraient organisé une petite réunion quelque part, avec une petite déco mignonne, des canapés mignons et de l'animation mignonne. Cependant, une dizaine d'anciens beybladeurs dans la même salle le même soir ça aurait forcément attiré l'attention de la presse et c'était déjà un miracle qu'ils aient été tranquilles quelque jours, autant tâcher de rester aussi discrets que possible pour ceux à venir.

C'est le discours que Meiko se répétait mentalement, vaguement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'exposer son chez-elle à une bande d'inconnus.

Elle avait rencontré Takao à la fin de ses études, lorsqu'elle était allée frapper à la porte de la BBA pour un emploi. Elle était tombée sur Takao Kinomiya par hasard là-bas et ce dernier avait décidé de l'aborder. Il faut croire qu'il avait adoré taper la discut à une fille cramoisie qui répondait par monosyllabes, puisque ce dernier l'avait invitée à sortir la semaine suivante. Tout s'était enchaîné très vite par après.

Takao lui avait tant parlé de ses différents adversaires qu'elle avait l'impression de les connaître personnellement, mais la vérité était que la plupart d'entre eux étaient de purs étrangers pour elle. Elle angoissait donc à l'idée de le voir en chair et en os.

Elle entendit toquer à la porte et prit une profonde respiration. Trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

* * *

_Un peu plus tard  
Toujours chez Takao_

Hiromi était assise dans un coin de la pièce et ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle, fascinée. Si au début tout le monde était un peu timide, les boute-en-trains comme Julia, Takao et Daichi (et l'alcool aussi, il fallait bien l'avouer) avaient rapidement détendu l'atmosphère et maintenant la bande hétéroclite avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

Seuls quelques-uns manquaient toujours à l'appel et Hiromi espérait qu'ils viendraient.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Être dans un coin silencieusement c'est plutôt _mon_ truc non?

Hiromi sursauta en entendant la voix de Kai à côté d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas du tout entendu arriver.

-Pardon, je réfléchissais.

-À quoi?

-C'est bizarre non?

-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre?

-À quel point tout est pareil et… différent?

-Tu veux dire que par exemple Mathilda est toujours aussi timide mais qu'elle est enceinte?

-Par exemple.

-On vieillit. C'est une bonne chose, ajouta Kai.

-Peut-être.

-Tu sais, la seule manière d'arrêter de vieillir c'est la mort non? Donc oui c'est une bonne chose. Ça veut dire qu'on est toujours vivant.

Hiromi se tourna vers Kai, lui sourit et ce dernier lui sourit en retour.

-Tu as raison.

-Je sais.

Elle voulut lui donner un petit coup sur l'épaule, mais il l'évita et dit:

-Et regarde qui vient d'arriver.»

* * *

Julia était en train de raconter une anecdote à Mathilda qui riait de bon coeur, lorsqu'elle sentit un objet lourd non-identifié lui écraser de tout son poids le côté droit et lui hurler dans les oreilles.

«YUUULLLLENNNNKAAAAA!

Julia se retourna pour voir Daria Kuznetsova qui venait de se jeter à son cou, visiblement ravie de la revoir après un an.

-Dasha! Kak dela? Chto novava? Dit Julia dans un russe presque parfait. (1)

Car oui, Julia parlait russe, très bien même. Si au départ elle n'avait eu l'intention que d'en apprendre quelques phrases afin de se débrouiller au quotidien, dix ans en Russie lui avaient imprimé la langue de Pouchkine au fond de la boîte crânienne.

Cependant, la dite Dasha ne répondit rien, son sourire fit place à un air sévère. Elle toisa Julia de bas en haut et dit :

-Faut qu'on discute.

Sans plus de formalités, elle lui empoigna le poignet et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce, vers la salle de bain.

-Dasha? Tu fais quoi là?

Daria ne répondit pas et les enferma les deux dans la pièce. Elle s'affaira ensuite à déboutonner la chemise noire que portait Julia.

-Mais… tu veux me mettre toute nue ou quoi? Protesta la rousse.

-C'est pour ton bien.

Julia s'éloigna d'elle et referma son vêtement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Non non, _toi_ qu'est-ce que tu fais? C'est quoi _ça_?

Daria fit un signe de la main pour désigner la façon dont Julia s'était habillée. Il est vrai qu'à côté de Daria qui avait toujours l'air de sortir d'un défilé, Julia faisait plutôt pâle figure ce soir.

-Oh. C'est donc ça. Dasha, ce n'est pas important.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Julia? Ton ex est à la même soirée que toi et tu t'habilles _comme ça_? Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser en te voyant? Que tu es devenue misérable sans lui?

-Je me fous de ce qu'il pense.

Daria connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir qu'elle mentait et se contenta de hausser un sourcil dubitatif.

-Bon d'accord, concéda Julia, non je ne m'en fous pas. C'est si terrible que ça?

-Tu as l'air déguisée en bibliothécaire. Et pas le genre bibliothécaire de pornos si tu vois ce que je veux dire. On dirait que tu veux te fondre avec les tatamis.

À l'hôtel, Julia s'était préparée en cinq minutes, pensant surtout à sa promesse à Takao de ne pas causer de problèmes une fois ici.

-On a promis à Takao de ne pas faire de vagues. Je ne veux pas que Yuriy pense que je le provoq-

-Provoquer? Qui a parlé de provoquer?

-Daria, on a _juré_ à Takao d'être tranquilles.

-Et tu le seras… ne t'inquiète pas.

Prenant le silence de la rousse comme une autorisation à continuer, Daria recommença à tâcher de redonner un peu de contenance à son amie avec un rictus manipulateur. En un tournemain, elle transforma une tenue ordinaire en quelque chose de plus intéressant visuellement. Ensuite, elle «améliora» son maquillage- de l'avis de Daria, Julia n'avait jamais su se maquiller correctement. Les changements étaient subtils, mais Daria expliqua:

-Il ne s'agit pas de provoquer. _It's about sending a message_, fit-elle en imitant le Joker.

-Quel message?

-Que Julia Fernandez est une femme belle, indépendante, intelligente et qu'elle vit très bien sans toi merci.

-Ça me plaît, fit Julia qui se sentait tout à coup revigorée.

-Bien sûr que ça te plaît. Penses à ça comme un match. Est-ce que tu voulais _éviter de faire des vagues_ avec tes adversaires? Non! Tu voulais les mettre à terre et les faire pleurer.

Daria redonna ensuite du volume à la chevelure rousse de Julia et compléta son œuvre en lui mettant une touche de parfum.

-Voilà. C'est mieux.

L'opération n'avait pas pris plus que cinq minutes.

Daria sourit et continua :

-Maintenant, nous allons sortir d'ici comme si nous avions été nous confier nos secrets les plus croustillants. J'espère qu'il est là.

-Pfff, tu penses qu'il va ne serait-ce que faire attention à ma présence?

La jeune femme regarda son amie d'un air condescendant.

-Yula, depuis qu'on est arrivés au Japon, ton ex est d'une humeur de merde, encore plus que d'habitude je veux dire. La raison est pas très difficile à deviner.

-Dasha… j'ai l'air d'en faire trop?

-Sincèrement? Non. Tu es très jolie _Yula_. L'idée c'est juste de montrer la meilleure version de toi-même.

Daria se pencha à son oreille et chuchota:

-Maintenant, tu sors, tu t'amuses, tu l'ignores complètement et tu le laisses cogiter là-dessus.»

Avec un sourire sadique, Daria poussa ensuite Julia vers la porte et tel que convenu, les deux retournèrent au salon en riant.

Julia vit immédiatement la chevelure rouge de Yuriy dans un coin. Cependant, il ne sembla leur prêter aucune attention et discutait avec Takao. Julia ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçue que leur plan _diabolique_ digne d'adolescentes immatures de quatorze ans n'ait pas fonctionné.

* * *

N'importe quel observateur extérieur aurait cru que Yuriy Ivanov avait toute son attention concentrée sur Takao Kinomiya en face de lui, mais la vérité était qu'il jetait des regards furtifs au reste de la pièce en même temps. Il avait parfaitement aperçu Julia et Daria arriver en riant comme des hystériques et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elles avaient bien pu se raconter.

* * *

Peut-être que le principal concerné n'avait presque rien vu, mais Bryan Kuznetsov avait parfaitement remarqué le petit manège entre les deux amies et en avait parfaitement compris le but. Il attendit que Daria soit seule pour aller lui parler.

«Vous êtes une méchante femme Daria Olegovna, dit Bryan en donnant un verre d'un cocktail inconnu à son épouse.

-Je ne fais que les aider un peu. Ils ont tellement d'orgueil qu'ils vont s'ignorer le reste de leur existence si ça continue, fit cette dernière en prenant le dit verre.

-Peut-être que c'est ça qu'il faut.

-Ou pas.

-On verra. Ils ont eu un an pour réfléchir, voyons ce que ça va donner.

-Si j'avais la certitude qu'il n'y a plus rien entre les deux, je ne les aurais pas embêtés mais… Merde, tu vois comment ils se regardent, ils n'attendent qu'une occasion de se sauter dessus!

-Pour l'instant ils ne font que s'ignorer royalement.

-Yuriy n'a pas l'air content.

-C'est parce qu'il ne l'est pas.

-Pourquoi?

Bryan sourit de son sourire de chat sadique avant de répondre:

-Je lui ai dit que Julia avait changé d'avis et ne viendrait pas. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle il s'est pointé. Et en ce moment il doit me détester parce qu'il a compris que je lui avais menti.

Daria regarda Bryan avec des yeux rond. Soudain, elle éclata de rire.

-Tu dis que je suis une méchante femme, mais tu es bien pire que moi!

Bryan leva son verre pour trinquer.

-À notre santé, sadiques manipulateurs que nous sommes.»

* * *

1) Kak dela? (Как дела?): Ça va?  
Chto novava? (что нового) Quoi de neuf?

Daria et Julia s'appellent par leurs diminutifs  
Daria: Dasha  
Julia: Yula ou Yulenka

Daria Olegovna: Le prénom et le patronyme de Daria.

En l'appelant par son prénom et son patronyme, Bryan utilise une formulation plus polie que le simple prénom, ici à titre ironique.


	14. Ming-Ming

**Disclaimer : Beyblade, ses personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic a été écrite dans le seul but de divertir les quelques lecteurs qui s'y attarderont.  
Some stuff: Merci encore pour ta review!**

**Beyblade 17-18**

Chapitre 14: Ming-Ming  
_Toujours chez Takao  
_**Un peu plus tard**

La quinzaine de personnes présentes chez lui parlaient si fort que Takao Kinomiya faillit ne pas entendre les coups frappés à sa porte. Qui que ce fut, cette personne était en retard.

En ouvrant, il découvrit une petite femme aux courts cheveux noirs, les yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil malgré l'obscurité, ainsi qu'un homme de taille moyenne au teint basané.

Sans prendre la peine de saluer, ils se faufilèrent dans la maison en regardant derrière eux.

«Dieu merci, je pense qu'aucun papparazzi ne nous a suivi! C'est dingue quand même, on ne peut plus se déplacer tranquilles ces jours-ci.» Babilla-t-elle en enlevant ses chaussures et ses lunettes de soleil.

Takao avait mis quelques secondes avant de la reconnaître. Il est vrai que sans sa perruque verte, Ming-Ming n'avait plus du tout la même tête. En effet, depuis que son coiffeur lui avait prédit la mort de ses cheveux si elle continuait à les teindre, la célèbre tignasse turquoise de Ming-Ming était devenue une perruque. Elle la portait presque tous les jours, sauf lorsqu'elle voulait passer incognito, comme aujourd'hui.

L'homme adressa un signe de tête à Takao. Ce dernier lui dit simplement : «Salut Mystel, content de te voir.»

* * *

Yuriy ne se retourna même pas en entendant Bryan arriver dans son dos.

«Tu penses qu'ils couchent ensemble?

-Qui ça?

-Ming-Ming et l'autre.

-Mystel?

-Ouais.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre?

-Rien, j'essaie juste de faire la conversation.

-Si tu n'as rien à me dire, viens pas me parler.

-T'as tes règles ou quoi Ivanov?

Yuriy lança un regard noir à Bryan et lui chuchota:

-Tu m'as menti. Julia est ici.

Bryan n'eut même pas envie de nier et regarda son ami d'un air moqueur en répondant:

-Ouaip.

-Je te hais.

-Hum-hum.

-Je vais…

-M'arracher les organes et me les faire manger, oui je sais.» Fit Bryan avec un regard négligent, habitué aux sautes d'humeur sans importance de son ancien capitaine.

Bryan détourna ensuite son attention de Yuriy pour aller voir ce que faisait Daria.

* * *

Depuis le début de la soirée, Max tâchait de rester à au moins trois mètres de distance d'Emily. Ce n'était pas une opération particulièrement difficile, car cette dernière l'évitait comme s'il avait été porteur d'un virus particulièrement contagieux.

_Dire que j'ai déjà vu cette femme sortir ma fille de son ventre_, songea-t-il, _et maintenant un étranger pourrait nous prendre pour des inconnus._ La vie était remplie de surprises.

Max était content que sa fille ne soit pas là. Il détestait qu'elle soit témoin de leur relation tendue. Ryu et son père s'étaient improvisés gardiens d'enfants et avaient décidé d'emmener toute la marmaille voir un film ce soir. Hailie étant l'aînée du groupe, il espérait que le film allait être de son âge.

Il regarda négligemment son portable et constata qu'il n'avait aucun message. _Pas de nouvelle, bonnes nouvelles_, raisonna-t-il.

* * *

_Hôpital de Tokyo_

_Chambre de M. Dickenson_  
**Au même moment**

Garland Siebald n'était pas supposé être à l'hôpital en ce moment même, en fait il était certain que s'il se faisait découvrir, il se faisait mettre dehors à coup de pieds. Les heures de visite étaient largement dépassées et le couloir était presque complètement silencieux.

Par chance, il était capable d'être assez discret et avait réussi à se rendre à la chambre qu'il voulait sans se faire remarquer.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre de M. Dickenson, avec l'intention de simplement faire acte de présence. Cependant, il constata que le vieillard était éveillé. Ce dernier ne sembla d'ailleurs même pas surpris de voir l'Allemand dans sa chambre, car il le salua chaleureusement et l'invita à s'asseoir.

«Vous ne dormez pas?

-J'ai le sommeil agité. De toute façon, qui sait combien de temps il me reste…

Garland ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de fixer la table beige.

-Je ne resterai pas longtemps. Je ne suis pas supposé être ici, se contenta-t-il de dire d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon garçon. Je suis déjà très content que tu sois venu.

-Vous avez reçu beaucoup de visites?

-Plus que j'en espérais. J'en suis si heureux!

-Gut, dit Garland. (1)

Il se força à sourire en songeant qu'il était incroyablement ironique que M. Dickenson qui allait bientôt mourir semble si serein, tandis que lui qui était bien vivant se sentait malheureux comme une pierre. Il avait senti son moral baisser drastiquement depuis son arrivée en sol japonais.

-Alors, tu as fait un bon voyage?

-Pénible. Vous savez, les longs trajets en avion…

-Ah oui, ce n'est jamais très confortable.

Ils passèrent quelques instants à discuter des joies des longues heures passées dans des boîtes de conserve volantes, mais Garland finit par voir que l'ancien président avait besoin de sommeil et décida de quitter. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir, le vieillard demanda:

«Tu te rends chez Takao? C'est formidable! Je suis content que vous soyez restés en bons termes.

L'espace d'un instant Garland songea à dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'aller chez Takao, qu'il avait entendu parler de la _petite soirée_ mais qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre… cependant… cependant, il n'eut pas le coeur de briser la joie du vieillard et répondit presque en marmonnant:

-Je ne vais faire qu'un tour.

-Un tour, c'est déjà bien. Parfois, il ne faut que quelques… quelques instants…»

Et sur ces mots, M. Dickenson commença à s'assoupir et Garland sortit, aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré.

* * *

1) Gut= Bien


End file.
